


Day 12: Soulmates

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daminette December 2020, Day 12, F/M, Tumblr: maribat-2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 12 of Daminette December
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Day 12: Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's late I was really busy yesterday.

Everyone had a soulmate, at least that’s what you were told when you were younger. You were supposed to be able to talk with them in your sleep. A realm you shared to strengthen your bond and give each other clues as to where the other was, all you were directly allowed to tell them was your name. You were given connection to the soul realm when the youngest turned 10, lucky enough for Damian and Marinette, Damian’s birthday came first and at that point he was sent to live with his father. After about 2 months of living with Bruce did Damian finally get in contact with his soul mate. But for about two years he didn’t talk to her as he didn’t know what she was or why he could hear someone in his mind that he had never met.

It was about two years later on Damians 12th birthday when he over heard Dick mention to Jason that Barbra was his soul mate, at first Damian thought that this idea was ridiculous as why would you believe in soulmates but then he heard Tim talking about how there was a girl who was about 2 years younger than him who spoke to him in French while he slept. At that point Damian was curious he decided that when he fell asleep he would talk to that voice which always called out to him. 

•••

In Damians sleep

As he opened his eyes all he could see was blinding light, and then a completely pink room. 

“Hello” he called then he remembers what Tim had said about a possible different language and began calling in different languages. He finally called hello in French and that’s when a girl popped up

“Oh Hello” replied a small girl with a French accent.

“Hi” replied Damian 

“Pardon me for asking but did you just turn ten” said the girl. 

To which Damian replied “No”

“Then why is it only now that you have appeared?”questioned the girl.

“Well to be honest I don’t know what this is,” replied Damian “I only today heard from my brothers that it was normal to hear a voice in your head.”   
“Oh,” said the girl before she stuck out her hand and said “well my name is Marinette Dupain Cheng, I’m 12 and I am your soulmate.”

To which Damian replied “My name is Damian, but I’m still curious about this soulmate thing”

“Well everyone has a soulmate there are some rules to it but this is a space we share, it helps us get to know each other and eventually find each other. Oh! And you can add whatever you want to the space just think about it, I’ve had two years of decorating time so feel free to add whatever you want.”

“I will thank you”  
“So why didn’t you know about soulmates” came Marinette’s voice as Damian was looking around her pink space.

“Well my mother didn’t teach me about them and I assume my father thought she had.”

“Wouldn’t your dad know if your mom taught you about them?”came Marinette’s question 

“No came Damians reply as he sat down on a dark brown couch he had made appear and looked at the French girl before taking a deep breath and asking her to sit so he could get to know her as they had two years of catching up to do. 

•••

By the time Damian turned 16 he knew everything there was to know about Marinette and she him, they knew the other was a supper hero and they learned where the other was located, it took some googling but they managed to get in contact outside of their shared mental space. 

•••

They were now 18 and they were planing to meet up for the first time, Marinette was going to Gotham to meet him that summer as she was looking into universities in the states. They met up at a coffee shop and finally got to touch each other for the first time. They spent the entirety of Marinette trip together but eventually it was time for Marinette to return home. She didn’t end up going to college in Gotham but she and Damian spent that summer going back and forth seeing each other. 

•••

They were 22 when Damian proposed to Marinette in front of all their friends and families, of course she said yes. It was 3 months later when they were married and 2 years later they gave birth do a beautiful baby girl.

•••

It was their daughters 9th birthday and together they told her of how they meet and how she might get to meet her own soulmate on her 10th birthday, of course they told her that it might take a bit longer but that didn’t stop her from being excited. And of course Marinette and Damian couldn’t wait to see how their daughters live would play out.


End file.
